dystopiandiplomacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Regional Assembly Mandate
This is a supreme document of The Regional Assembly The Regional Assembly's Official Mandate The Regional Assembly Second Mandate Section I: Jurisdiction 1. The RA universal court has jurisdiction throughout the entire server and all their rules apply there 2. RA universal laws take precedence over any other law in any town Section II: The Assembly 1. The Regional Assembly consists of representatives from towns (a) With permission from the speaker, the Assembly may pass laws regarding how many representatives a town may have 2. All representatives have the power to propose bills and changes to the RA a) If majority of all mayors vote for a proposal it will be enacted into law b) If majority of all mayors vote against a proposal it will not be enacted into law 3. The host, SeventyTrash125, is the Speaker of the Assembly: they have the power to (a) Manage the Assembly and its format (b) Vote in the Assembly in the event of a tie © Remove a representative from the Assembly due to rule violation or lack of respect for the procedures 4. The Assembly cannot make changes to any of the three supreme documents without the approval of the Speaker, and the Speaker cannot make any changes without the approval of the Assembly 5. The Assembly can make bill that require the RA to sell a specific non-accessible item, however they cannot decide the price 6. The Assembly cannot make bills that benefit themselves, such as but not limited to, giving towns or players certain rights that are not guaranteed for everyone 7. The Assembly can however make a symbolic bill, such as a condemnation or commendation, that outlines the Assembly’s support or its dismay for a player or town 8. The Assembly cannot make laws that affect in-game moderation powers 9. The host, SeventyTrash125, is also the Head of the Regional Assembly Enactment Affairs, and is charged with managing and enacting the laws of the RA. Section III: Regional Oversight 1. The Head may hire players to work as clerks or overseers for the RA 2. The RA will oversee all towns 3. The Head has full access to all towns and is allowed entry at any time 4. The RA will work together with towns and enforce their laws in town a) This means the RA must enforce not only the universal laws, but the laws set up in even town, especially when the town's monitors are not online Section IV: Primary Court 1. RA Town Representatives may nominate any player, regardless of affiliation, to become a Judge for the Primary Court a) They must provide a short explanation as to why they are fit for the position b) They cannot nominate themself 2. In order to pursue neutrality, no more than 2 residents of a town can be on the Primary Court; including Dual-Residency 3. The RA Town Representatives will vote on those nominated on whether to put them in the position 4. Providing there are at least five players on the Primary Court, they have the power to strike a law null and invalid for violation of an already existing RA law (a) They must provide an explanation and citation regarding why (b) They must also listen to the defence of the author of the law 5. The Primary Court will be tasked with the monitoring of international law and helping in investigations 6. They will also be tasked with assisting in any case with their opinion on regards to a verdict 7. Each Judge will be payed $50 per week with the possibility of bonuses for investigating 7. Any Judge may also be put up for an impeachment by an RA Town Representative